His Last Dying Wish
by The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater
Summary: The Giants and Titans have been defeated; everything is calm. People are grieving for the ones they lost, but one person was missed the most, a certain son of Poseidon. They thought that he had left nothing behind, but what if he had written a will?
1. Finding closure

**My Last Dying Wish**

**Written: April 7th 2012**

**By: The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater**

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Criticism and advice are welcome. And so is candy but I don't think you can give me any, so...

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

The demigods had won; the Giants and the Titans were back in Tartarus where they belonged. All around, Gods and demigods were celebrating their triumph, but not a certain daughter of Athena.

"Come on Annie, we better start cleaning this stuff out. It won't do us any good to dwell on the past. What do you think that Kelp-Headed cousin of mine would say if he saw you right now?" I said, trying my best to look comforting to my old friend, but it didn't seem to be working. Everyone else had already tried to help Annabeth, and I was literally the last hope to help her move on. Lady Artemis even gave me special permission to leave the Hunt for a week to help her.

But what does she need help with? It's actually very simple. You see, her Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson, my idiotic cousin, died to save her life.

Currently, everyone was trying to help her clear out Percy's stuff from his cabin, but they weren't fairing to well as they too were mourning the loss of the Savior of Olympus.

I had found her sitting in Cabin 3, curled up in what I guessed was Percy's bed.

I tried again, "You can't hide from the world, Annie. Percy wouldn't want to see you like this."

The last one must have struck a chord in Annabeth's heart, because for the first time in weeks, she spoke to someone directly, "Fine. I'll clean up P—" she burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay Annie, it'll be better, I'm sure that he's waiting in Elysium for you. If he isn't, I'll go down to the Underworld to make sure he is," I felt like I was speaking to the seven year-old girl that ran away from home instead of the strong 18 year-old that I know as my best friend.

For a second, I thought she might respond, but she just turned away to look at the pictures taped to the wall beside her.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the unoccupied beds and looked around the room. Cabin 3 is much nicer than Zeus' even if it is buried under a layer of junk, because it, you know, had beds and a stunning lack of creepy hippy statues of his dad that looked like they would smite you down. I could hear the sound of a fountain gurgling at the back of the room and the tinkling of the bronze hippocampi that hung on the ceiling as a cool sea breeze blew in. It was so much homelier before Kelp Head died, despite its lack of campers. Percy just seemed to light a room when he entered it, I mean, he even got my patron to warm up to him, which hasn't happened in eons.

I continued assessing what Poseidon's cabin had within it. Hmm, under that pile of dirty laundry is a chair, and under that pile of candy wrappers is a bed, under those piles of paper is a desk, under that—wait a minute, a desk? Since when did Seaweed Brain own desk.

I looked at Annabeth to see her still buried under a pile of blankets in a sweatshirt, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer. I figured she wouldn't notice if I got up and looked around, so I walked over the mysterious desk.

It was a normal desk with two major compartments underneath all of the failed tests and projects. I saw one drawer that had a string sticking out of it so I opened it. To my surprise there were 20 packages varying in size with different names printed on the side. There was a sign in Ancient Greek that said look in the top drawer.

Obviously it was from Percy so I opened the drawer, have a pile of cold ocean water fly in my face. It was probably one of the left over booby-traps that were all over Kelp Head's cabin. I guess he thief proofed it before he left.

I wondered what was so special about this drawer. Curious, I looked inside to find a thick envelope. I gasped when I read the front. Written clearly in Greek was "The Final Will and Testament of Percy Jackson".

"Annie," I whispered, my voice shaking, "I think you should look at this."

"I don't want to move on Thalia! Just leave me alone!" she shouted at me.

"This is serious, Annabeth Chase. Just get up and look at this envelope!" I commanded.

"What envelope?" she moaned not even bothering to get up.

"This envelope!" I exclaimed, pointing at the pack of paper I found.

She turned her head to get a good look at it. I saw her gray eyes widen as she quickly sat up. For the first time since Percy died, I saw her eyes scanning for details and I could practically see the gears turning in her head at a million miles per hour.

"Is that P-Per-cy's?" she asked, stumbling over his name.

"Unless Tyson owns that desk over there covered in failed assignments," I gestured to the strange object on the other side of the room.

If possible, her eyes widened even more until they were the size of drachmas. "I forgot that was there. We need to show this to Chiron," she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the Big House.

For a sleep-depraved and heartsick girl, she had a _very_ strong grip.

* * *

**Chiron's POV:**

"Chiron! Get out here right now!" I heard a shrill scream come from the porch, shortly followed by a smacking sound and a harsh whisper of, "Say please."

The first voice mumbled to the other person, "Fine, but that hurt," then they screamed again "Please get out here right now! Oh, and it is Annabeth speaking."

Annabeth? What was she doing outside of his cabin? Unless Thalia actually managed to break through to her...

Curious, I stepped outside to find Annabeth clutching Thalia's wrist in one hand, sufficiently cutting off circulation in the other girl's hand, and a thick envelope in the other. She shoved the paper in my face and ordered, "Read this."

I happily obliged as she was actually speaking to a person. What I read shocked me speechless. Did my favourite deceased student actually take the time to write out his Will?

When I finally could speak, I asked, "May I borrow this for a while, my dear?"

At first Annabeth didn't want to hand it over, but I believe that her Athenian side took other and told her to give me the envelope, which she did cautiously, like I would rip up her last connection to her boyfriend.

I thanked her for letting me see and told them to take a rest today, and to look out for an announcement at dinner. I could see that whatever had pushed Annabeth to show me the document had once again slipped away and that she was turning into a shadow again, so I asked Thalia as they were leaving to help her come out again. She nodded in confirmation and ran to catch up to Annabeth.

Once they were both out of sight, I went to the table on the porch where Dionysus and I had been playing pinnacle merely 6 years ago in front of the owner of the will in my hands.

Sighing I sat down and opened the envelope and shook it upside down. A couple of papers fell out along with another envelope with a sack of drachmas tied to it. I examined the second envelope curiously before I opened it. Out of this envelope fell hundreds of papers, when I counted later there was the same number of drachmas. When I looked closely at one of the papers I found that it was an invitation. To be more specific it was a personalized invitation to the funeral of the late Perseus Jackson. I flipped through them carefully, to find they all weren't invites, but some were simply letters to enemies to laugh in their faces for one last time. I laughed in spite of myself; Percy was always a rebellious hero, and it was just so like him to mock his enemies even from the grave.

I found at the bottom the pile of papers was a brightly coloured paper with a list of all the people he wished to be present for his funeral:

**The living/immortal who are to be listening are: **_Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson-Blowfis, Paul Blowfis, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Rachel Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Katie Gardener, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Juniper the Nymph, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Tyson the Cyclopes, Ella the Harpy, Reyna daughter of Bellona, Hylla daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons, Chiron, Blackjack the Pegasus, Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound, Arion son Demeter and Poseidon, Will Solace son of Apollo, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus, Malcolm son of Athena, Pollux son of Dionysus, the Hunters of Artemis, all other campers of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Citizens of New Rome, May Castellan, the twelve Olympians (please tell Lord Poseidon that all of his subjects are welcome to come), Lady Hestia, Lord Hades, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Triton, Lady Persephone, Lady Iris, Calypso, all other gods that weren't mentioned (especially all gods out there who have been offended by Perseus Jackson), Octavian._

**The dead who are to be listening in (please ask Lord Hades and Nico di Angelo to bring them up from the Underworld as a final wish): **_Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor son of Dionysus, Luke Castellan, Maria di Angelo, Marie Levesque mother of Hazel Levesque, Ms. Emily Zhang and her mother, Ms. Grace mother of Thalia and Jason Grace, Ethan Nakamura, parents of Sally Jackson, all demigods on the side of the gods during the Second Titan war and the war against Gaea and the Giants, all of the invited living whom may have died._

I let out a low whistle. Percy definitely had a large invite list, of over 1000 people/beings/spirits. It would be difficult to gather that many people, godly or not, in the same place at the same time, especially since half of them are ADHD and another large portion reside in the Underworld.

I glanced over at the sack of drachmas. As I mailed each of the invites and hate letters through Hermes Mail, I wondered how Percy had collected so many drachmas.


	2. Deep, deep, down

**Second Chapter! Yay! Thanks to all of those who reviewed and actually bothered to look at this story! I was originally just going to do a boring reading of Percy's Will, and then a receiving of what he left to people, but I have decided to expand from that plan a bit.**

Criticism and advice are welcome. So are rainbows and skittles (MUST TASTE THE RAINBOW!) but...

Thanks for all the reviews and for the candy! It was yummy...

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I was sitting in my room in the Underworld, staring out at the Fields of Asphodel when I received my invite.

I could hear the screams of the prisoners of the Fields of Punishment of in the distance. And overhead I saw the Furies circling over the palace (which worried me, since my dad's palace lacks this great thing called a roof that prevents demon triplet grandmothers from swooping down and devouring your flesh).

Past the Fields of Asphodel and Punishment I could see the small happy part of the Underworld: Elysium. Overhead you could see the artificial sun put there by Apollo that can only be seen by those inside of the wall of the gate and those who dwell in the Underworld. It is the only place in the dark, dreary place that is my dad's realm that people are allowed to be happy (Literally, I think my dad made a law about that). It is the place for heroes, the final resting place of many of my friends and family; the only place in the world that you can find Percy Jackson.

Ever since Percy, um... passed on in the Giant war (no pun intended) I had shut myself off from the world of the living. I never really liked the world of the living in the first place, except, well you know, during the six months Persephone _wasn't_ there. I mean, all of my family was dead except for my father (who is the _Lord of the dead_ so he doesn't count), Persephone (who hates my guts), Demeter (who also hates my guts),Thalia who is off with the Hunters almost all of the year (not to mention she would most likely shoot me in the head), and Percy. Percy was really he only one that was there for me; like the big brother I had never had.

Without him, the land of the living had lost all interest, so I have been residing in the land of the dead (which is much more appealing, I mean, there are no annoying people that I can't scare away with my sword).

So there I was, staring off into the field of eternal nothingness when an envelope dropped on my head. Cursing to myself in Greek, I opened it to find an invitation to my older cousin's funeral:

**_Dear lil' Nicky (or Nico di Angelo to the people of the world)_**

**_ I am sorry if you are ever getting this, as it means that I, the great Percy Jackson, have died. I'm sorry that I have left you alone in the big bad world with the big scary monsters. I'm going to take a guess and say that you are in the Underworld right now, moping and staring off at the distance. I know you don't want to leave there, but you should socialize with more than the dead, Death Breath. Please just come to my funeral, and who knows! You might even get something out of it._**

**_Love from your cousin, Percy Jackson_**

**_PS: I mean it; you are going to go to my funeral, no matter what excuse you make, because I am right outside your dad's palace, ready to run in (which I will do in 20 minutes, starting now)._**

**_PSS: And I seriously need you to be there, since a pile of the guests are dead. (So please convince your dad to help because I doubt he would do it just for me)_**

Gods, he knows me well. He must actually care, especially since his spirit _is_ sitting outside of my window looking at me gesturing to the front gate... Hey! How did he get there? Slightly angry and slightly happy, I ran out of my room to find Percy.

_**30 MINTUTES LATER**_

I have been running around this place for the last half hour. On the bright side (if there is such a thing down here) I finally found the game room which is, by the way, so much cooler than the one at the Lotus Casino. On the down side, I probably will never find it again and I still haven't found the stupid door. This is exhausting! I mean who puts fake doors down fake hallways? And a trick step on every 13 steps. I mean seriously! I know it's the Underworld, but what in Zeus' name is the point of— sorry, I'm getting off topic. It's the ADHD.

So as I was saying, I have been sprinting around to find the door. When I was checking out what turned out to be a bench, I heard a girly scream off to my right. I sprinted towards the sound, ready to attack screaming "For Bianca!" as I charged into battle, only to find my dad, Persephone, and Demeter gathered around a ghostly figure, and my dad's throne was a rose bush (so it must have been Demeter, 'cause my dear stepmother has a strange fetish for turning things into dandelions and annoying vines when she's mad). The scream turned out to be from my dad. In his hands was an invite similar to mine, but with a REALLY long list attached.

The three of them appeared to be grumbling amongst themselves, but the spirit seemed perfectly happy, in fact, he was rolling of the floor with laughter. When I got closer, I saw that the spirit was my dead cousin, Percy Jackson. Like when Thalia gets mad at me, I was shocked. I could barely hear my father squeal in a frightened way at my entrance.

**Hades' POV:**

_How dare he?_ How dare that little twerp enter _my_ palace without permission and demand that I, not only attend his funeral, but also raise at least 100 souls from my realm! What authority does he have to tell me, a _god_, what to do?

He had the indecency to send me an invitation that dropped on my head while I was sitting on my throne (although that might have been Hermes fault). How rude is that? Just because I wasn't the best uncle ever does not mean that he can be mean to me!

He probably thought it was funny, when I screamed like a... um... young female of the species. My wife and Demeter (who had both flashed in moments prior to check on up on Persephone's garden) came running towards me, weapons raised. Persephone was screaming "Back _away_ from my husband" while Demeter came somewhat reluctantly, disapproving her daughter's outburst. Not that I care; my wife finally acknowledged that we are married and I think she (somewhere deep, _deep_ down) care's for me.

My Persephone ran over looking frantic asking if I was hurt; then promptly stopped when she realized I was perfectly fine. Demeter was angry at me for ruining her mother/daughter time (go figure) so she decided to turn my throne into a rose bush whilst she yelled at me for kidnapping her daughter for the millionth time and how this was all my fault.

In all the chaos, I heard the sound of laughter behind me. Together as one, we all turned to the source of laughter. It was coming from a certain spirit; the ghost of the Hero of Olympus, laughing his head off, apparently unable to form a full sentence.

Then off to my left, I heard a battle cry (to which I let out a panicked... No, I didn't squeal... what are you talking about? Ha ha...). I turned to find my son, Nico, with his sword out, looking terrifying (he makes me proud). When he caught sight of Jackson, he paled (if that is possible) and froze on the spot.

Demeter and Persephone turned to him with disgusted looks on their faces and Jackson finally stopped laughing to say, "Sorry for that, anyway, as you may have noticed, you all have invitations in your hands for my funeral. I have a favour to ask of you four."

* * *

**I hope that was ok. Anyway, please review and leave your thoughts and comments.**

**And a question for you: Which is better, Cake or Pie? **

**From a new, disgruntled Slytherin who is craving skittles**


	3. I DO NOT SING WITH LITTLE BIRDS!

**Third Chapter! I would like to thank everyone who read this pile of junk (over 700 visits!) those who actually took the time to review it (SKITTLES FOR ALL!)**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter for you people.**

**Remember, both feedback and criticism are welcome, even if it's just to say HI! As long as I know you are actual people, and not robots that are conspiring to take over the world... **

**Percy's POV: **

This is the best day of my life! Or would it be afterlife? Meh, that doesn't matter. I haven't had this much fun since me and the Stolls went on a pranking spree and covered the camp in purple goo that lasted for weeks!

Who knew mailing letters for your own funeral could be this fun? I mean really? If I had known being dead was this much fun, I would have died _years_ ago! Well not really, since I had to save the world a couple times and my family would be devastated like they are now, but you get the point.

Down here in Elysium is the best! I didn't think the place could get any better until I noticed all of the dead people I had on the invite list had envelopes falling on to their heads, so I immediately sprinted off to Tartarus.

Even from the edge, I could hear the anger of all the things (they don't deserve to be called people or creatures) down there shouting in outrage. I could faintly hear Kronos' feeble squeaky voice yelling "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JACKSON!" and Gaea shouting "I DO NOT SING WITH LITTLE BIRDS!" It was hilarious.

I looked at my watch and realized Nico, Hades, Demeter (who I knew would be down here) and Persephone's letters would arrive in 15 minutes. I quickly ran to the palace to find Nico reading his letter, right on cue.

I noticed that he had dark rings around his eyes and he looked like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks (which he probably hadn't, knowing him). I felt bad for doing this to him. I wondered how the others were holding up. I knew Annabeth would be in a state and Thalia would be pretending to be strong for the sake of her reputation, but I knew she would be grieving as well.

I watched as he looked down to me from his window in surprise, then he ran out of my vision, most likely to find the door. I waited 10 minutes until I ran in which was very hard for me. Even dead people have ADHD (this made the judging line torture, but that's another story). I heard stories that the palace was difficult to navigate from other people in Elysium, but I didn't know it would take me 15 minutes to find the throne room.

While I was searching, I heard a scream of to my right, the direction I figured the throne room was. It sounded like Annabeth when she meets a spider. I ran (or would it be floated?) towards the scream. When I arrived, I saw the funniest thing I have seen since I died (including taunting Gaea and the furies). Persephone was frantically looking around and checking Hades for wounds, and Demeter was complaining as usual next to what used to Hades' throne. Suddenly Nico ran in looking tired. I guess that's what happens when you run around for half an hour. The whole scene was hilarious. You should have seen Hades' face. He was all like 'what-the-me-is-happening?' I couldn't help but laugh. I fell on the ground laughing, until I noticed all of the occupants of the room staring at me.

Quickly I got up and said through the laughter racking through my ghostly body, "Sorry for that, anyway, as you may have noticed, you all have invitations in your hands for my funeral. I have a favour to ask of you four."

At once, they all stopped looking at me like they wanted to kill me (not like that's possible) and all looked confused. This day was just getting better and better! I can't wait until Olympus gets their invites.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nico's POV:**

He was right in front of me. That was the first thing I comprehended. I was still frozen in place; my mind going Annabeth speed until he said he had a favour for all of us.

What favour could he have for _all_ of us? I know he needs me and my dad to raise a couple hundred people, but why Persephone and Demeter? They don't even like him, for the most part.

Then, Percy talked again, "Obviously, I need Nico and Hades to raise a couple of guests for me," my dad rose a hand to protest, but Percy kept going. "But I also need Persephone and Demeter to help gather everybody. I would ask you to get Hestia to help, but I have a feeling you were going to get her help anyway since everyone, and I mean _everyone_ likes her. You could also ask Chiron and Lupa to help gather demigods, since some may have left camp. I'm asking you two because you are two of the nicer goddesses that everyone is okay with. Plus, if they say no you can turn them into décor. "

Persephone and Demeter seemed to be contemplating the idea, and they seemed to be okay with it. My dad still seemed mad about the whole idea, so Percy spoke again, "I know you don't like the idea Hades, but it would probably help get you in everybody's good book. Plus, I think Persephone would like you for it. And before you can try to interrupt again, I will say goodbye for now uncle, aunt, cousin, and littler cousin!"

And with that, he faded into smoke, only to appear outside running for his afterlife. My dad looked like he wanted to run after him, but Persephone seemed to agree with Percy's last point. She would like him better if he helped with this. Grudgingly, my dad wrote something down (that looked suspiciously like 'get back at stupid sea spawn') and went to off to find the dead he needed to raise. I followed him, as Persephone and Demeter had already flashed away with the list of living guests to find Hestia.

As me and my dad searched for Percy's long list of spirits, I felt the letter in my pocket vibrate. Curious, I looked at it again to see a new note attached. Quickly I read it. Percy's plan was worse than the one's he had when he was alive. Only one thing reassured me; Percy hadn't changed enough through death to stop messing with the gods so his plan should somehow work out in the end. I hope...

**So that was my third installment to my first ever fanfic. For those of you who wanted the will to be in this chapter, BE PATIENT! I'm just setting the scene for it. I might post it separately and then do a reading like those reading the books stories. If you want it in a chapter or separate, please answer by review or PM.**

**Again, as I said in the A/N above (which most of you probably didn't read), Reviews are welcomed with happiness.**

**By the way, on the Cake vs. Pie thing, cake seems to be winning.**

**New question for Harry Potter fans: Have you signed up for Pottermore yet? It came out a couple days ago. If you have, what house are you in? I am (not sure whether this is bad or not yet) a Slytherin.**

**From a Harry Potter Fanatic who needs a lollipop.**


	4. BUTTERFLY!

**Fourth chapter is now up! I hope I'm doing ok so far... Thanks so much for all for reviewing and bringing it to my attention that you are indeed, not robots! Just a side note for Harry Potter fans, I wrote up a pointless oneshot (I think that`s what they are called...) for it. Please look at it if you are interested...**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Back at Camp Half-Blood:**

**Thalia`s POV:**

It was getting late and the conch sounded for dinner, so Annabeth and I set out for the Dining Hall. From my seat at Artemis' table, I could see the other campers running in for dinner. As I looked around the hall, I saw Annie staring at her cup, most likely filed with blue soda, and ignoring everything else.

Grover was seated beside Annabeth at Athena's table (we had finally convinced her to sit back at her mother's table) and the Stolls (stupid boys) were cracking jokes and cheating out new campers of their money, trying to lighten the mood. While everyone was smiling, you could see it was forced, and the Hall itself seemed to have blurred away.

Chiron and Dionysus were at the head table. After the war, Dionysus had to return to finish his time (thank the gods that it was shortened again). I noticed that Chiron was looking nervous, most likely about the announcement that he was going to make to the campers.

Soon, everyone sat down, and as if by magic (or some Godly power) an envelope appeared in front of every camper, even Dionysus got one (his landed on his head). At the same time, Demeter, Persephone, and Hestia flashed in.

The majority of the new campers were stunned, not only at the envelopes but the goddesses before them. I almost yelled at them to snap out of it, but then realized that they hadn't seen the gods on a daily bases.

Seeing the confusion on the faces of his students, Chiron immediately bowed in respect and exclaimed, "Ladies Demeter, Persephone, and Hestia. What do we owe the pleasure of having you here tonight? I assume you aren't here for the food." Following his example, the campers bowed to the three goddesses.

"Chiron," said Hestia in a calming tone, "you know why we are here. I assume it was you who sent all of these invites to Hermes." At this, the campers all looked down at their envelopes (some had to grab it off the floor where it fell after it landed on his or her head) in curiosity.

Some of them examined it for a couple seconds before ripping it open; others hadn't even waited and had opened it the moment it flashed in front of them (we are ADHD you know).

I noted how Annabeth was examining it carefully, until she sniffed it, then passed it to Grover and asked him to sniff. They had a short conversation that I couldn't hear, and then she carefully opened it as if it was the best thing in the world. Her eyes lit up as she read it, but then she seemed to fade again although she had the ghost of a grin on her face.

Even more curious than before I finally ripped mine open.

Inside was a letter addressed to me from a certain cousin of mine:

_**Dear Thals (or Thalia Grace to the people of the world)**_

_**I am sorry if you are ever getting this letter, as it means I, the great Percy Jackson (you have to admit that I am awesome), have died. I know you probably want to kill me for dying; for making everyone (including you) sad. I know this letter was going to be given to you at camp, since my beautiful girlfriend is probably in a phase of shock right now (which I know you blame me for). Just please come and comfort her during the reading of my will. She's going to need, as there will be some special guest appearances.**_

_**Your awesome, loving cousin, Percy Jackson**_

_**PS. I actually do need you to come, as the Hunters and Artemis will probably need to be bribed. Persephone, Demeter and Hestia won't be able to do it alone.**_

Why that Kelphead? How could he ask the Hunters, an anti-men group, to come pay their respects to a man (if you can even call him one)? Sure, he is the first man they have approved of since Orion, but really? Does he really think that they will suddenly stop hunting animals to come to the Saviour of Olympus' funeral? Well, I guess they might, if anything, they could pick up some of the girls who haven't yet been wooed by men... Hmm, this could maybe work out.

As I thought to myself how stupid Kelp Head is (not was, as even in death, I'm sure he has trouble understanding things), I noticed something with my awesome Hunter senses; every single person in the Hall was silent with the exception of a small laugh or sniffle here and there. It was amazing, how Percy could still a crowd of ADHD people with simple letters.

The immortals at the head table (where the 3 goddesses sat down to eat) were nervously glancing at one another. I guess this is the first time they had seen a crowd of demigods completely silent. I don't even think Chiron has seen this happen before. I think he was waiting for someone to randomly yell something random like—"BUTTERFLY!"

My train of thought was interrupted by one of the newer campers from the Demeter cabin. She was a cute little girl, only seven years old so it isn't really her fault that she was distracted, but her yell of delight was responded by a frantic "Where!" from every demigod in the Dining Hall, myself included.

The head councillors and I made up a plan (ok, we took Annabeth's plan, but it's the same thing) and sent out the search groups. The Hecate cabin was to scan the clearing for the little insect, the Apollo cabin was to look in the trees, the Demeter cabin was to look in the forest and so forth. Now, we only have to find the little critter!

* * *

**Chiron's POV:**

I sighed. As soon as little Laurel squealed about the butterfly that she saw pass by, the demigods ran out, as if looking for a monster that had broken into camp. I felt bad for whoever stood in there way, because when an ADHD child that is trained with a weapon is distracted by something, they _will_ find it.

I looked at the visiting goddesses in apology, "I must apologise for the heroes... behaviour. I'm sure they will track it down in a couple minutes," I thought that they might be angry for being forgotten because of an insect, but the three of them were smiling.

Demeter was smiling in the direction that her little girl had run off in and Persephone was looking at her little siblings search for the little creature with bright eyes. Hestia, of course was clearly amused by the children's antics.

I noticed a lack of snarky comments and looked over to see Dionysus had run off to join the hunt demigods (he was once a demigod too you know).

Again I sighed, it seemed that the funeral preparations will have to wait... again.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

**Thalia's POV:**

YES! We _finally _cornered the little thing by Zeus' fist. We triumphantly marched back to the Dining Hall with Mr D. who had decided to join in. The first thing we saw when we entered was the looks of amusement of the goddesses' faces and a similar, but wearier look on Chiron's face.

The old trainer cleared his throat, "Now that you have all decided to join us, I will remind you what Ladies Demeter, Hestia, and Persephone are here for. As you all know, that," he glanced over at Annabeth and I got the message. I walked over to sit next to her with Grover. He continued along, "Percy Jackson," at his name, Annabeth shook with small sobs, "has passed to the Underworld. As you have now read the envelopes that you received, you will know that you are all invited to come. I must remind you that—"but yet again, something caused a distraction.

At that second, an Iris message appeared in the air in front of the Hall, and in the misty image was the face of Nico.

* * *

**I always thought that it was funny that hyperactive kids who get distracted by the smallest things are allowed to fight monsters with pointy objects.**

**Remember, REVIEWS are very much appreciated, and so is adivce and cookies!**

**And I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! It means a lot!**

**If there are any grammatical errors, please mention them, as I need to work on my grammer.**

**FROM A TIRED PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE THE COLD**


	5. A message sent by the RAINBOW

**Hey! I know, it's a horrible title for a chapter, if you have any other options, please tell me so I can rename it...**

**Anyway, I have one thing to tell you, UNIVERSITY! I am off school for a week to do a writing course at Ottawa U! Plus, my class is the only class not doing rock climbing next week, but the week after so I'm not missing that either! **

**And have any of you seen the video of Rick Riordan reading the first chapter of tMoA? IT IS AWESOME! I love how Leo steers the ship! You all must watch it! **

**Now that I have told the world of my happiness, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Last Time_

_He continued along, "Percy Jackson," at his name, Annabeth shook with small sobs, "has passed to the Underworld. As you have now read the envelopes that you received, you will know that you are all invited to come. I must remind you that—"but yet again, something caused a distraction. _

_At that second, an Iris message appeared in the air in front of the Hall, and in the misty image was the face of Nico._

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

The campers were mumbling amongst themselves. I could phrases such as "Isn't that Nico/ (insert random nickname here)" from older campers and from the newer ones "Who is the creepy guy?"

Chiron looked relieved to see him. I guess he was worried about Death Breath. Hestia was smiling (she always had a soft spot for Nico and Percy), but Demeter and Persephone were both grumpy at the sight of him. I guess he was turned into a dandelion recently.

I was also a bit relieved to see Death Breath in one piece. I mean, he _is_ my cousin, and he has been brooding in the Underworld with Uncle Hades for a bit too long than is good for your health. Plus, he's only fourteen, and since I am physically and mentally older, I have to look out for him.

Annabeth wasn't really paying attention, she was still reading over her invite. I wonder what Kelp Head wrote to her? Probably something sappy, judging by the way she was crying tears of what I hope aren't sadness.

I studied Nico's face. He hadn't changed much since I last saw a couple weeks ago, but he looked uncomfortable in front of the whole camp. I saw his eyes flicker to Demeter and Persephone (he frowned at them), and then he looked at Chiron.

He was having a silent conversation with the centaur and I could see Chiron nod once, and he turned to face the campers.

He stomped his hoof three times and shouted, "Campers! Nico Di Angelo has an important message for you all regarding the reading of Percy Jackson's will."

This made every person in the Hall look directly at Nico's face projected on the mist. He looked very uncomfortable about this. He turned to someone out of view and mumbled, "You say it," with a reply of, "Fine, but if they scream, it is on your head!"

Nico then as quickly as possible said, "Hi, um I'm not really the one who should say this. One second." He left our view and pushed a spirit in front of the screen.

The spirit was an eighteen year old male. Normally I would glare at the man, but this was different. The shade had dark hair (for a pale, ghostly person) and striking green eyes, and he looked kind of nervous, but even as a shade he gave of an aura of power (I regret thinking that). He wore Greek battle armour and he was covered in blood. I knew that it must be my dead cousin, Percy Jackson. I looked at Annabeth beside me, but I could barely read her face, it was a mess of emotions. She seemed to be in a trance, probably seeing Percy as she remembers him, so I shocked her in the arm.

Then I turned back to Percy before she could protest.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

As soon as the message appeared and we saw Nico, I stopped paying attention. I knew how Nico was doing. I had IM-ed him a couple times to ask how Percy was doing. Plus, we were both at a loss of what to do since he was important to both of us (he was my boyfriend and an older brother to Nico).

I instead turned my attention back to the invitation from Percy:

_**Dear my Wise Girl (or Annabeth Chase to the people of the world),**_

_**I am very sorry that you are reading this. Even sorrier than anyone else, as it means that I have left you alone. That makes me no better than anyone else who has left you. If I had to choose a way to die, I would choose to save you. Although if I was given the option, I would choose to never leave you, why do you think I gave up immortality? **_

At this I felt tears forming again. The fact that he gave up being immortal for me, I mean, I had guessed before, but he had never told me for sure. I continued reading.

_**I just want you to know that I would never, ever purposely leave you, even if Zeus told me too. I want you to know that I will always, no matter how awesome Elysium is, love you. I'm waiting for you, Wise Girl, but that doesn't mean I want you to join me right now.**_

_**So for my sake, go to my funeral. I don't want you hiding away in your or my cabin. Being a hermit doesn't suit you.**_

_**Your Loving Boyfriend and Best Friend, Seaweed Brain**_

_**PS. There will be a special surprise at my funeral/ Will reading thingy.**_

_**PSS. I love you times infinity! (HA! I WIN!)**_

By the end of the letter, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I missed Percy so much. The fact that he is waiting for me in Elysium, it means a lot. I can picture him now, his shaggy black hair that I love to run my fingers through, his beautiful sea-green eyes that can make me blush, his annoying quality to be blatant, his lopsided grin, looking nervous.

I broke out of thought to see Chiron stomp his hoof and Nico leave view. In his place appeared _him_. Percy. He looked exactly as I last saw him, bloody. The funny thing is, he flickered into the way I remembered him, gorgeous. I didn't even register the fact that I sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite, because he started to speak and I fell into a trance.

I was brought back to the cruelness that is reality by a shock, more powerful than necessary. I looked up at Thalia but she was already turned back to my Seaweed Brain.

Then, he started to speak.

"Um, ah..." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey guys, sorry that I dropped out on you, but I guess it's the circle of life," he made a circle with his hands, making some of the campers chuckle.

Gods, even now, he is adorable.

"So, um... er... so, as you all have probably guessed, I wrote a will, gasp all you want, but it is still written out, in the hands of Chiron. I want you all to know that there is a long, like longer than the amount of people who hate Hera. There will be for sure mortals, gods, and some shades; and before you ask, it's not the wearing kind Conner. There might even be a titan or two, so I want you all to behave."

At this, I laughed out loud for the first time in months. While some of the campers stared at me in shock, I noticed some of our old friends like Clarisse (who finally admits that she is our friend) Conner, Travis, Katie, Will and countless others laughing along with me. I felt Thalia and Grover shake with laughter beside me on the bench. I saw his eyes sparkle as he turned to me.

"I know how funny it must be for some of you to hear me say that, but I mean it. The last thing I need is my family to mess up my Will reading thing. Is it even called that? I'm sorry, I have been wondering that, and lil' Nicky here hasn't answered me," he then pulled Nico (who had a red tint in his pale cheeks) onto the screen.

"Anyway, I hope you all can attend my funeral/Will reading thing. Just so you know, it will be at night on the next full moon so Artemis can attend and so my dear Uncle Hades," I heard a shout of "HEY" in the distance ,"can raise all the shades with lil' Nicky. And just so you know, before any one calls it, I am the one reading the Will, just because I don't trust Travis and Conner to read it properly," he glared in their direction at the Hermes table while grinning sheepishly.

"So, I guess this is it for now, so um... I guess I will see you guys later... Peace out Suckas!"

With that he dashed madly from view, leaving Nico standing in view awkwardly, only to say, "What he said," and cut the signal.

As the Hall sat quietly in the Pavilion, I couldn't help but pray that this funeral won't lead to the camp blown up into itty-bitty-pieces. I just rebuilt the Cabins again last week.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't horrible... I think I'm getting better at this...**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW/ALERT/FAVOURITE! It means a lot!**

**FROM AN EXCITED FANGIRL WHO READS TO FAST**


	6. The Godly Side of Things

**Chapter 6... Huh... Who knew I would actually get this far... By the way, sorry for not updating... I was tired and I had a pile of homework and I know that's not an excuse but... Although I did write 2 short oneshots, PLEASE READ IT! Just click my name at the top, scroll down, and click on either 'The Girl on the Gangplank" or "Colours", and review! (YAY! FREE ADVERTISEMENT!) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Up on Mount Olympus:**_

**Hermes' POV:**

On the godly side of things, I was looking down at Camp Half-Blood while flashing a mischievous grin on my elf-like face. I was enjoying this almost as much as the son of Poseidon.

I had never had this much fun mailing invites to a funeral, no less. When I had received the letter from Jackson telling me that he had a mountain of mail to send, I was grumpy, but now I had completely forgotten my disappointment. This is what I signed up to do when I got the job of the god of mail. Dropping invites on people's heads was much more fun than delivering in person, especially since I'm was allowed to watch from my palace up on Olympus.

As I had been for the past couple of days, I was laughing my head off. So far I hadn't been caught because I had told everyone that I was watching old reruns (being the god of thieves helped too). Today was different though. Today Zeus had called a last minute meeting, for what, I wasn't sure, but I decided it was the perfect time to send the other Olympians their invites.

So I spent the first couple hours of the day watching the video of the Kronos dust yelling in outrage. It was priceless. It would definitely be up there with the time Hera turned Zeus into a peacock for a week.

Eventually with minutes to spare, I sent the invites, and flashed into the throne room.

Around me, most of the gods were seated on their thrones. Hera was looking irritated (as usual), Poseidon looked sad and less imposing than usual, Demeter was missing (I knew why of course), Ares just was glaring at the wall, like it was its fault that he lost kissing time with Aphrodite (I unfortunately knew about that too). Athena was composed and proper, waiting for Zeus to speak, Apollo was listening on his IPod, Artemis was aiming an arrow at his head, Hephaestus was tinkering on his chair, Aphrodite was fixing her perfect makeup, and Dionysus was complaining about demigods. Zeus himself was trying, and failing to receive everyone's attention.

After numerous failed attempts (and pictures to be posted on the Olympian News), I took pity on him and shouted, "BE QUIET!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me, and then turned to Zeus expectantly.

"Okay, now that you have all stopped chatting, I would like to announce that I bought a new tie! There is some other news, however—," Zeus was cut off by a load groan coming from the council. No one wanted to hear about whatever news Zeus considered important.

Looking miffed and grumpy, Zeus continued, "As I was saying, I bought myself a new tie from this little shop down town and..." Zeus continued to prattle on about this ugly tie that he bought and how much he loved. He was completely oblivious to the chaos around him.

Hera was glaring at him with passion (he probably hooked up with another mortal). Poseidon was arguing with Athena about his son, and how she was mad at him for dying (Athena never had much tack, she just liked being right). Ares and Aphrodite had disappeared into the shadows, doing who knows what. Apollo was ignoring everyone because he still had his ear-buds in while his twin sister was shooting arrows at the ceiling, outlining different constellations. Hephaestus was shooting fire into the shadow his wife and brother went to. Dionysus was complaining about demigods at the top of his voice, screaming how much they annoyed him and how much he needed wine. Demeter had casually flashed in with Hestia, and they took one look at the Gods in front of them, and promptly turned around.

Quietly, I signaled to Dionysus that there were 10 minutes left. He got the message and sat oddly still, smirking at the rest of the council.

Then, I tiptoed as silently as possible with my ninja skills and went after the two goddesses.

* * *

**Hestia's POV:**

As soon as Demeter and I walked into the throne room we were met with the chaos of the Olympian family. Everyone was shouting and shooting things, while Zeus was obliviously going on about his new tie, which even I must admit is ugly (It is bright orange with big spots that flash different neon colours).

I noticed that Hermes was the only one just sitting here.

We walked out, thinking we could go back to gathering guests for Percy's Will reading. Behind me, I heard the very quiet footsteps of Hermes.

"Hello Hermes," I called out to the figure behind us.

"Darn it!" he shouted back, he was still trying to sneak up on me (I was the only god on Olympus that he hasn't pranked, which makes him frustrated).

Demeter and I laughed as he trudged over in defeat.

Demeter decided to ask what I was thinking, "Why are you here, Hermes? Other than you wanted to leave our crazy family."

"Well," he replied, "I know what you two have been up to, with organizing the guests."

Figures. Hermes never was good at not eavesdropping on messages with Iris. The two of them knew everything about any god or demigod who used godly messaging. I still don't know why they made Hermes, prankster extraordinaire the god of messaging.

"If you know Hermes, then you know that we are busy organizing Mr. Jackson's guest list. You of all people should know how long it is," Demeter exclaimed.

"Of course I do, that's why I came out here with you. I have sent the Olympians letters just twenty minutes ago, I thought you two would enjoy watching it in—" He was cut off by anther Iris message, from the same people from camp, Percy and Nico. I smiled at them, and so did Hermes.

"Right on time, guys!" He cheered. Since he had, mailing the invitations, I guess he also knew where Percy would show up next.

"Thanks for warning me, Hermes. Now I can watch the rest of the fun unfold!" Percy exclaimed.

"No problem, dude, just helping another person mess up the lives of everyone. As my sons have probably told you, it is one of the things I do best."

Nico and Demeter were glaring at each other. Seeing this, I decided to interrupt.

"People, we have 2 minutes until the letters arrive! We do not want to be seen!" I whispered, making the other four go silent. Quietly, we stood in the shadows and waited for the other Olympians (who all sat down by this time) get their letters. Dionysus was also smirking in a similar fashion as Hermes. He also knew what was coming.

Then, 9 letters fell from the ceiling, followed by the sound of ripping envelopes.

As soon as the letters were read, there was more chaos than before. All I could hear from where I sat was shouting, crying, and laughter. Never a good sign on Olympus.

* * *

**Kind of cliffy... Sorry about the wait... I know this chapter isn't that great... I just felt bad for note updating... **

**By the way, has anyone heard that Lucy and Drew of the Aphrodite Cabin make an appearance in the Serpent's Shadow? I went to Walmart just so I could check it out...**

******Remember to review/alert/favourite! Or I'll send the children of Hermes and Hecate after you (they can be very...creative...) **

**From a person who needs more space on their IPod**


	7. Of Strangeness and Laughter

**Sorry for not updating... My netbook charger broke... again -_- Surprisingly the netbook its self hasn't broken yet, even though I've dropped it before... **

**Thank you for reviewing, minions! Well, you aren't really minions who do my bidding, but a girl can hope! I need minions... they could do my homework... I bet Rick Riordan has minions...**

**Anyway, my minionlessness aside, On with the story!**

* * *

_**Back in the Throne room:**_

**Mr. D's POV:**

This meeting is so boring! I really don't care how much father likes his ugly tie. Oh and there's that thunder again (stupid father... stupid ugly tie...). As I acted stereotypically like myself, I noticed Hermes sneak out after Hestia and Demeter. How come he gets to leave?

Then I noticed him signal me that it was time. Time for what you ask (yes, I know no one's there; I'm the god of insanity, duh)? He signaled that the letters from Peter Johnson were going to appear on my not so wonderful family's heads in 10 minutes!

Unable to move without laughing my head off, I sat unnaturally still, causing certain gods to send me strange looks, but otherwise, my anticipation was ignored.

I heard the faintest of creaks as Hermes, Hestia, and Demeter crept in to the room. I saw them in shadows and noticed the air in front of them shimmer with a message from Iris (who is surprisingly good at pinochle). In the mist I saw Peter Johnson and Nicole (the son of Hades, duh). Hermes caught my eye and smirked, mouthing the start of a countdown.

In my head I counted:

_Ten..._

I sat still, watching; waiting for the best thing since wine, well it's not _that_ great, but close.

_Nine..._

I could see the air shimmering above the occupied thrones

_Eight..._

They didn't suspect a thing

_Seven..._

They were all arguing...

_Six..._

Father was still on about his stupid tie...

_Five..._

Almost time...

_Four..._

Not much longer...

_Three..._

My smirk grew wider as I saw the envelopes materialize in mid-air.

_Two..._

I knew it was a good idea to install that camera in my throne.

_One!_

On cue, the letters fell; some fell into surprised hands, others onto angry heads.

There was an awkward silence, and then they all ripped open their envelopes, and sat quietly as they read it over. I could see different emotions playing on their faces.

Apparently Poseidon's was a heart-to-heart father/son moment type thing, because he was tearing up. He seemed to be mouthing the words "I love you too" over and over, with an occasional chuckle as he read over his son's letter (which undoubtedly contains some of his sarcastic humour).

Athena looked mad, but somewhat satisfied, as if this made up for him leaving her precious daughter Annabelle. She looked torn between wanting to yell at him, and silently letting her pride go. I don't think she has noticed my lack of letter yet.

Are, Hera, ad Zeus were all raving mad. I guess Jackson still has a talent of pissing us off. I should know, I do remember the insulting letter he sent me (I am **NOT** fat Johnson, I just don't see the point of exercise when I can snap my fingers and get whatever I want).

Apollo was laughing his face off. Either he thinks that Jackson is hilarious, or he's insane (I've started leaning to the second one).

Artemis was smiling to herself, most likely because he made accommodations for her hunt; something a camper and male would almost never do. While she looks grudgingly happy, she is still tough as nails as she slapped her brother across the face for being an idiot.

Hephaestus had appeared to be a grin on his charred, mangled face. I guess he changed his mind about the 'upstart'. A shame, I was going to ask him to join the club of people insulted by Percy Jackson.

Aphrodite was as usual, bawling her godly eyes out. She has been ever since Johnson died, just because he and Annie-Belle were such a 'cute' couple. I honestly found it disgusting, but Aprhodite just ate it up. Apparently she was still very much emotional because Ares had just insulted the couple in his anger, which she replied by throwing her shoe (they are very pointy) at his face. In her fury she missed and hit Zeus.

Finally, I couldn't stop myself from laughing any more, and I exploded in loud laughs. In the shadows, I saw the figures there laughing along with me.

Unfortunately, Father came to his senses and yelled, "QUIET" Immediately the council stopped arguing and Aphrodite summoned herself a new pair of shoes, as she had thrown her other shoe at Ares (this time she hadn't missed). I abruptly stopped, but the others in the corner didn't. Immediately they all turned towards the sound, forgetting their shock from the invites.

In my mind, I prayed to myself that they would be alright.

* * *

**Zeus' POV:**

How dare that little piece of sea scum? How dare he question my authority? How dare he ask me to share my salad bar? How dare he ask to stop smiting down people who annoy me? What power does he have over me? None! He's just a stupid spirit! If he was still alive, I would strike him down and lock his ashes into a jar. Then again, if he was alive he wouldn't be inviting me to his funeral.

I glanced down at my letter again.

_**Dear Uncle Zeus,**_

_**Hi! I would like to invite you to the Will Reading of your loving nephew, Percy Jackson. I know you hate me, and that I hate you, but let's act like we are friends for the moment. I must say Uncle, you have improved your attitude, but I have a few requests.**_

_**I think you should stop hitting people that annoy you with lightning. It doesn't do anything for you. You have probably noticed not many people like your leadership skill. I am one of those people. You need to stop being a wimp and man up; you will not stop Titans and Giants by shutting yourself off to the world. It would also be nice if you shared the salad bar. Note how it is called a 'The Godly Salad Bar' not 'The Salad Bar That Only Zeus May Use'. Maybe the other Olympians would like you more if you did. **_

_**I know that you will most likely ignore my requests and won't even show up to listen, but please do it for Thalia. I know she will be there, and it would mean a lot to her if you actually talk to her like a dad, not the supreme ruler of the universe (which you are not).**_

_**From your not-so-loving nephew, **_

_**Percy Jackson**_

Every time I read the parchment I got angry again, but then cooled down at my daughter's name.

_Thalia._

How could he say I don't act like a dad to her? It's not my fault I have to keep up the laws. No matter how much I wish to speak to my daughter, I can't just change the laws I made eons ago.

Maybe this funeral _is_ a good idea. If anything, it will give me a chance to talk to my daughter.

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't notice the suspicious laughter in the corner and similar laughter coming from Dionysus until a stiletto flew into my face.

The brought me back into reality, but I realized was that my family were all arguing. Angry that they weren't paying attention, I yelled, "QUIET!"

Then everything went silent, and Dionysus promptly stopped laughing, the people in the corner hadn't caught on.

Athena was the first one to react to the laughter. "Father, what is that?" she asked in her curious voice.

I just shrugged my shoulders, which made her more curious. She jumped to her feet and took her knife and aegis out. She slowly approached the sound and came back looking furious with Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, and surprisingly an Iris message with the faces of my two nephews in it. They definitely have some explaining to do.

* * *

**Athena's POV:**

I hate that sea spawn! Not only did he leave my daughter, but he is sending around invitations and dropping them on peoples' heads! I was wary about him when he was alive, but now he annoys me more. When I saw his image in the corner with three of my fellow gods and that Di Angelo boy I was furious!

I was shocked when I had read that he actually bothered to write a will (I heard up the mountain that he actually owns a desk, the surprises never end). I was more shocked when I saw that he actually had the nerve to show up and watch our reactions and that Hestia was going along with it.

I understood that Hermes likes pranking, and Demeter is crazy (no offence), but kind, sweet, Hestia? When I saw her laughing along with the rest of her party, I was confused. Maybe this whole I-look-like-a-eight-year-old thing was affecting her brain.

I pulled the three gods to the center of the throne room, the message followed behind them. Demeter, Hermes, the Hades boy, and Sea Spawn looked unruffled by the glares of the council, but Hestia looked somewhat sorry in her eyes (under her crazy grin).

Zeus looked at the people in front of me as I sat down into my gray throne. My loyal pet owl flew up to land on my shoulder, quizzically staring at the interesting scene around her (so was I, people are really like their pets).

Zeus was fuming silently, trying to blow up, Hera was frowning at her sisters, and the other gods all simply stared on, looking confused. All except for Dionysus, who was currently grinning a maniac grin in the visitors' direction.

I studied him. As the goddess of wisdom, I like to know things. This is a trait that I have passed onto my children, and much like them, I don't like not knowing things. He noticed my questioning glance, and mouthed "you'll find out in a minute" which was strangely nice for him, but I let it slide. Satisfied, I turned back towards the still laughing group in front of us.

Jackson, aware of the tension in the room said, "Hi guys! Um... Haven't seen you seen you guys in a while," and is if he just noticed his father, he looked over in his direction, feigning surprise, "Oh, hi daddy! Hey! Look at me!" This was paired with excited waving, which brought a smile to many of the gods' faces and laughter from Hermes and Apollo.

Getting fed up, I exclaimed, "What do you want, Sea Spawn?"

"Hi! Nice to know you still love me so much, Athena. I can feel the happiness from here."

Noting the sarcasm, I replied, "Seriously Jackson! What is your purpose?"

"Well, it's difficult... I had this whole plan and... Well it may take me a while to explain."

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was worth the wait... I have been a bit caught up with school lately, especially since my French/History/Religion/Geography teacher is annoying and doesn't know how to teach...**

**I might not be able to update next week cuz I'm going to Toronto for almost all week... **

**I will update more over the summer, however, since I will have more time to write...**

**By the way, has anyone else read the full first chapter of the Mark of Athena? Apparently he didn't read the full chapter. The site I saw it on also had the cover, which is totally badass. It has Percy on Blackjack and Jason on his storm horse charging (which is bad but looks epic) and owl eyes behind them...**

**Remember to review/favourite/alert this story and/or read some of my other stories...**

**From a minionless person who stubbed their baby toe tripping up the stairs**


	8. Some Things Never Change

**Okay, first off, I am sorry for not updating. I'm not even going to bother giving you a long, lame list of reasons to make up for my absence. It is merely laziness on my part. I really need to stop procrastinating... **

**Anyways, thank you all for not giving up and reviewing! I feel horrible for leaving you all. I know how annoying it is, and I am angry at myself for leaving you all hanging. Hopefully, this was worth the wait!**

**PS: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM A NICE AUTHOR WITH ORGANIZATION ISSUES...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

**Poseidon's POV:**

My son is in front of me and is making a fool of himself in front of the Olympian Council for the small glowing counter above Athena's throne says is the 162nd time (I briefly noticed Apollo grumble as he threw 25 drachmas at a smirking Hermes). Why she has kept a record of that, I am not quite sure, but that is not what surprises me.

The thing that does surprise me is the fact that he was actually _in front of me_. How was my son contacting everyone, and why hadn't he contacted me? Also, why in the name of the Atlantis is he waving at me like an idiot? I looked down and looked at my letter again for answers.

_**Dear Dad (or Lord Poseidon, King of the Seas),**_

_**Hey dad, first I would like to say that I am incredibly sorry that you are getting this letter, as it would mean I have let you down. I know that you are proud of me, and all, but I can't help but think I have let you down. I know that you will say this is not true, but what can you do in times like this? I mean other than sob over my heroic death (Ignore that, please don't sob, it isn't very manly and definitely does not suite you). **_

_**I know with you that I won't have to threaten or give reasons to go to my Will Reading, since you're my dad and that means you have to attend, but please convince Amphitrite and Triton to come, even though they dislike me. Feel free to invite any sea creatures in your court that you please, the ceremony thing will be by the beach so they can witness it, if they choose to attend. Please remind them that I am not a lord, simply the incredibly awesome son of the best god there ever was!**_

_**From your loving son,**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

_**PS: HA! Take that! My letter was longer than two words Mr. 'Brace yourself'!**_

_**PSS: You're a great dad, father of many great heroes! Don't worry about the snobby ones, Zeus has way more of those in his past *COUGH Heracles and Ares COUGH*.**_

_**PSSS: I liked being the favourite son of the Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, Father of Horses, and the Lord of the Seas while it lasted. It definitely had its quirks and water powers are sweet (just saying). This is just my way of saying I love you Dad. **_

_I love you Dad._ I love you. My son, who should hate me for giving him a life of danger in the first place, loves me, even though he died because of my foolish judgement. It's not that I didn't love him as well, but having a young son again was odd.

I haven't had a young child since before the oath was made. Triton is a great son, but he is stubborn, and has long since left his youth behind (although he still won't move out into his palace, no matter what Amphitrite and I say). Percy was a definite change from the usual; he was different than any boy I have ever had the chance to meet.

Apparently, I had drifted off, because he was standing (or would it be floating) in front of me, waving his arms like crazy and shouting, "Hey dad? Are you in there? Please come back from fishy land!"

"What? Oh, sorry son, continue," I waved at him, smiling. My son was back.

**Percy's POV:**

My dad was completely out of it. His eyes were shining and he was grinning like a fool. I wonder if all dads get like that, although I can figure that out later.

"So as I was saying before _someone_ left to the world of imagination," I pointed at my dad, who was smiling again, "I have planned a Will Reading. Yes, before any of you ask, I actually wrote my will, knowing that I probably would've died in the end," I sent a meaningful glance at Athena.

"Basically, I need your help to organize this. Please don't get made at Demeter or Hestia. They actually planned to help me on this," I smiled at them. Demeter looked a bit annoyed, but Hestia sent me a warm smile in return.

"Why should we help you?" Zeus's voice rang through the room with the oh-so-familiar crash of thunder.

I sat down on my dad's arm rest, shaking my head at the air-head, "Why must you shout all the time, uncle? I get that you're proud of the 'I AM THE ULTIMATE RULER OF THE GREEK GODS!' thing, but you don't have to shout. Especially in this room, Annabeth may have made it too big..." Hermes and Apollo laughed, even Artemis had a smile.

Even Mr. D— or is it Mr. B— had a grin on his face.

"See Zeusy! Even Mr. D doesn't absolutely hate the idea!" I chuckled as Zeus turned to his son.

Mr. D mumbled, "At least he gave me a ship of diet coke..." Zeus looked around at his family and frowned when they were all seemed to agree.

"So, who's in?" Standing on my father's throne I looked around. Everyone but Zeus and Ares raised their hands. In the shadows I saw Nico and Hestia smiling at me, and Demeter letting herself smile.

**Artemis's POV:**

As soon as Percy asked my annoying brother stood up and cleared his throat dramatically. Immediately I did my best to block out the horror. Percy looked at him for a second, then to me, and then plugged his ears as well.

Apollo, not knowing his non-existent poet skills, went on,

"The Hero returns,

A gathering to be held,

Apollo is awesome!"

There was an awkward silence after his poem was recited. Percy effectively broke the tension by throwing a shoe at him.

"Apollo," Percy frowned, "Still on Haikus I see. I must ask, why? Why not music, or dance? Why poetry?"

I chimed in, "I must agree with the hero, brother. You are a horrible poet. And the last line had too many syllables. Again!" I glared at him from my throne.

Apollo looked insulted, clutching his chest, "You burn me, little sister! You're just jealous that I, the great Apollo," He stood up like a superhero, "am better at poetry than you!"

"What!" I stood up, screeching, "Who would be jealous of you? You're just a hopeless boy who has no respect for woman!" I was livid, "And don't call me "little sister"! I know that I am older, trust me. Bad memories..." I shuddered, and Apollo started screaming a retort.

**Percy's POV:**

After Apollo's dreadful poem, he and Artemis got in the argument that they have had at least a million times. I sighed and looked at my dad, "Some things never change, do they?"

He looked at me with smiling eyes, "No, they never do, son."

Poseidon looked at me, and then to Nico, who was pointing at his watch. My dad laughed, "I suppose you need to be going then."

I looked at my feet. They were indeed fading, "Yeah, my daily time-in-mortal-world has reached its limit. I guess I should get a better plan," I joked, and he let out a laugh.

He looked down at me, his beard bushy as ever, "You go, Percy, I'll deal with them. I'm sure they will all come, if by force if anything." I wasn't sure if he was the one applying force, or deadly immortal girlfriends, but I decided not to ask.

As I walked back over to the corner, I think I heard him say, "At least my letter was more decorative!" I looked back with a full out grin, "That doesn't excuse the fact that it was only two words long!"

When I found myself back in the Underworld, I walked through Elysium to my cabin. On the way I passed Silena sitting in a tree.

"So, how did it go Percy? Anything interesting happening up there?" she asked curiously.

I sat down on a rock nearby, "It's been an interesting day. Your mom is still the same as ever, by the way!"

Silena let out a dazzling grin, "Of course she is! Gods rarely change," I stood up to interrupt she spoke over me, smirking, "Unless, of course, your name is Percy Jackson."

"Well, I better get going, later Silena!" I got up to walk away, heading to my bed. The dead need to sleep too you know!

"Wait!" Silena jumped out of her tree, grabbing my collar, "Is there anything I could do? I feel useless down here! Charles too!" I looked at her pleading eyes, "I think I know the perfect thing for you guys! Go get him, and meet me in the café!"

And she ran off, her black hair trailing behind her. I wandered off to our favourite food joint asking myself why I was getting a daughter of Aphrodite involved in my plans, even if she was a close friend.

"Now everything will be pink," I muttered as I walked, "and it will smell like flowers. Great going Jackson..."

**Okay, so I hope that was good enough for my beloved readers. If there's anything that needs work, please tell me! I would seriously like to know...**

**But on to something else, who else has read the Mark of Athena? *Looks around, and face-palms at own stupidity* Of course most, if not all of you have read it. What Percy Jackson fan wouldn't have, unless you sadly do not have access to a copy? If that is you, I feel your pain. When the Son of Neptune came out, my parents hid it away for Christmas. It was a horrible time... I had to sneak in and read a few pages at a time...**

**So anyways, tell me what you think, of my thing ^^**it's up there :D**^^ And any recent Rick Riordan news/books! **

**A GIRL WHO IS HUGELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**UPDATE: I was informed that it is actually "brace yourself" instead of "Prepare yourself" by THeReeDeR9295. I thank you for pointing out what was unobvious to me!**


End file.
